A Wishing Well
by DisneyandHarryplusPercyKatniss
Summary: Layla Malfoy is dealing with a cancer patient for a Mum, a stressed Dad, a heart broken sister, and only has James Potter,her best friend, for support.


**Hullo you beautiful stranger! I want to thank you for giving my story(ies) a chance. Now please remember 1) I am Betaless 2) I am still in school! I am not a collage(or high-school) grad. **

Layla

I sit on the couch thinking about life. With mum and dad separating. Hermione is always over here now.  
"Ice pop!" Scorpius screeches.  
"He cannot have more than two." I say. I should know considering while she's at work I watch him.  
"We can keep it a secret. Right?" Hermione nod in agreement. I leave. I grab my iPod and put my earphones in. It only has muggle songs but I love it. I put "Gives You Hell" on. I love AAR.  
"When you see my face(when you see my face)i hope it gives you HELL!" I love music because it distracts me from reality. It's like my medicine. That and James. He helps a lot.  
"Layla Malfoy get down here right now!" I slump down the stairs.  
"You're mothers coming home. They can't do anything else to help her. Clean up. I have work."  
"Why isn't she living at her apartment?"  
"Because she isn't!"  
"The only reason you didn't divorce her is because it looks bad to divorce a cancer patient. She didn't even want us! Why doesn't she go sit in her bloody apartment? She loved being alone!" I scream at him.  
"Layla that's not true!"  
"What part? The reason you didn't divorce her or her being a cancer patient?"  
"We thought it would be better to wait on the divorce! We wanted to give it a second shot."  
"It's all her fault!" I scream.  
"Who's?"  
"Mums! She ruined are family!" I stomp up the stairs. It's a good time for Greenday. American Idiot. Or should I do Stacy's Mom? We both have odd mothers. I choose Stacy.

Hermione

I replay Draco's fight I my head. He was at a loss to defend Astoria. I walk up to him and slap his head.  
"Why'da do dat?" He says while eating a cookie Scorp helped me make.  
"For not defending you wife. Just because you're mad doesn't mean you shouldn't defend her."  
"Layla doesn't believe the it will all get better crap.  
"Do you no where she goes when she's mad?"  
"Her room? Listening to muggle music?"  
"She's completely redone her room. She has muggle posters all over it. Most of them of are bands. She has pictures of her and Charlotte. Scorpius is not in a single one. The only family picture is of you and Astoria bickering while she covers Char and Scorpious' ears. She has three of me and a grand total of one with you in it."  
"I've been busy trying to make things work. Besides her and Charlie only have a two year difference!"  
"I'm taking care of your fucking family!"  
"Hermione I'm sorry. I'll try to be around more."  
"Trying won't cut it Draco." I look at Scorpius.  
"You mad at me?"  
"No, I'm mad at daddy." She nods.  
"Daddy be mean to mommy."  
"What? Draco did what?" I glare at him. He holds his hands up and shakes his head.  
"He be mean to you. You mommy?" I widen my eyes.  
"No I'm Aunt Mione!"  
"I'm mommy." I turn around to see Astoria.  
"How are you doing?"  
"I have three months." I hug her.  
"Mum are you going to die?"  
"Charlotte I probably will. Stay smart and don't marry directly out of school."  
"I'm not marrying. Look what happened to Aunt Mione."  
"That's a once in a life time thing!" Draco cries dramatically. I slap him. I hear a shoe tapping.  
"Hermione can I talk to you?" Astoria asks me stiffly.  
"Anytime Astoria."  
"How about now?" I nod. I follow her. She sits on the bed in her room. I grab a chair.  
"I have a favor to ask you."  
"Anything. I don't care if you're asking me to be a healer so I ca heal you, I will try my hardest."  
"After I pass, could you be my children's mother figure?" I'm shocked.  
"Astoria-" I'm cut off.  
"You're already a main figure but please stick around." She rushes. What am I so-posed to do? Tell a dying woman no.  
"Please. At least until Layla is out of the house." She begs.  
"Give me time…please." She nods.

Layla

I start to cry softly and gradually get louder until I'm sobbing. My mothers dying. I'm glad I have a silencing spell on my room. Without warning, James walks in. He's changed over summer. He grew a beard and his hair is more shaggy. He has a beanie on. He grew a few inches. He's now taller than me. His shirt clings to his muscles. He smiles at me.  
"Why are you here?" I ask. I wipe my eyes.  
"Can't I visit my favorite Gryffie Seeker?"  
"I'm not giving you money."  
"I need a place to sleep."  
"How about your home?"  
"The 'rents are mad."  
"Why?"  
"Albus pushed me and I called him an idiot. Mum started crying about how it's disrupting family peace and how we need to come together as a family. I laughed and was told to go upstairs. My dad came up and said leave the house tonight. He said Albus and Lily were going with Teddy to Gramma Molly's house do I need to chose a different place."  
"At least you have a mum." I say glaring at him.  
"Shit! How's she doing?"  
"Three months."  
"Well that's like hearing Voldemort is back from the dead." His eyes widen.  
"I'm sorry I mean it would suck." He says quickly.  
"I'm going to the bathroom." I point him to it.  
"What did you get on your test?" He pushes.  
"What test?"  
"Blood type test."  
"I'm a Veela, a anamangus, and a seer. You?"  
"Anamangus. How the hell do you always end up with more things than me? On everything?" He says with mock defeat.

James

I pull her blue canopy around her queen bed though I can still see her. I sit on her blue and white quilt. She's gotten prettier over summer. Her wavy hair is now in a braid and it's natural golden color is even bolder. Her skin is tan giving her a surfer look. She grew breast. She lost the baby fat. Shit she's like a time turner! She then sits on bed, with a new shirt.  
"It's funny how close we are. I change and you don't even bat an eye." She tells me.  
"How true. It's the one thing Teddy doesn't make fun of me for. Our friendship I mean." I agree. And my crush on her. He laughs and is convinced she's the only one who doesn't know. It's probably true.  
"It's like a unstated but understood rule. Like us saying Teddy isn't a true Potter. He knows and it hurts him every time he hears it. Or Albie and liking Charlie. It's the few things we don't make fun of each other for."  
"We all understand it. We don't tease about things that cause us pain. Teddy's side effects. People being convinced I'm just like my dad when in reality I hate being compared to him! All we have alike is our damn last name and looks!"  
"It'll be okay." She soothes.  
"Could you sing? Like you used to? When we were happy!"  
"Dewdrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things  
Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things  
Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things  
When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things." Her voice is angelic and dreamy. Kinda like Aunt Luna's but even prettier.  
"I haven't sung in forever. For somebody I mean. The last time was when Lily was two. She wouldn't stop crying about a spider."  
"We were twelve. Four years ago. You sound pretty as ever. " I smile at her. She blushes. It looks pretty against her ivory skin.  
"I'm going to bed." She yawns. I nod. She pulls the covers up. I steal a pillow and blanket for myself. I put the pillow inbetween us. I hear a soft snore. I smile knowing she was tired. I just wish I knew why her eyes were so red when I first saw her.


End file.
